Banks employ safeguards to protect users from fraudulent activities. For example, an action may be temporarily held so that data associated with the action can be scrutinized for potential fraud. In the event the action is deemed legitimate, the action is released from the hold and the action is executed. Accordingly, these safeguards may impact authorized users by delaying actions. Also, if an action is deemed potentially fraudulent, the hold on the action becomes permanent such that the action is effectively denied. Accordingly, the fraudster is aware that the action has been denied. This may inform the fraudster that an account associated with the action is being scrutinized for fraud thereby causing the fraudster to move on to a different account.